


Sick Day

by KianStrugglesToEven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caring Thomas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick James, Sickfic, like the lightest of angst, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianStrugglesToEven/pseuds/KianStrugglesToEven
Summary: It was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when its best to just stay in bed because everything will turn out bad.James is sick, and Thomas reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that one person who wanted Jeffermads in my other fic. You wont get it there, I'm afraid, so i wrote a lil extra thing just for you!

It was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when its best to just stay in bed because everything will turn out bad.  
Thomas knew this from the moment he woke up that morning, and noticed an absence of heat from the other side of the bed, where his darling boyfriend would usually be, curled up like a blanket hogging furnace. Currently, it was an empty space, void of any blankets or furnace like boyfriends.  
Thomas sat up, placing his bare feet onto the cold, hardwood flooring of the shared bedroom. Looking around, he could find no indication of where his boyfriend might've gone. The bathroom door was shut, but no noise could be heard within, and no clothing had been removed from the wardrobe or the dresser.  
Thomas stood, slipping his feet into his soft magenta slippers, and headed towards the door of the bedroom, leading to the small living room. Doing a quick sweep of the room with his eyes, he began to panic. His boyfriend, James, was never the first to wake up, and Thomas was worried as to why he could not find him.  
After his frantic search of the room, he turned, ready to search the kitchen, when he heard a soft cough from the direction of the couch. Thomas turned, finally noticing a small lump of blankets beginning to shift on the large couch, previously so still that he had been unable to notice it on his first sweep of the room. Quickly making his way over to the lump, he carefully pulled the top of off the blanket mountain James had built to reveal the sniffling man underneath, surrounded by a multitude of tissues and medicines.  
Thomas sighed. Yes, this was going to be a bad day. When James got sick, he couldn't do anything except sit and wallow in his own misery, and it was left to Thomas to take care of him, and everything else in their lives.  
"James? Are you okay sweetheart? Do you need me to get you anything?" Thomas spoke softly, knowing that James would likely have a headache or migraine due to his illness.  
James did not answer, only making a small, pained noise before curling up tighter underneath the blankets. Thomas sighed again. He knew that would be the most interaction he would get from James that day, and probably the most movement as well, as he knew that James would not be moving from the nest he had built anytime soon. Thomas spent the next few minutes sorting out his schedule for the day. He called his boss, then James's, informing them that they would not be available for the day, and possibly for the next few days as well. Then, he set about making James and himself some breakfast. Thomas stood in the kitchen, the previous quiet of the apartment being disrupted by the frying of eggs and the occasional cough from the James sized lump on the couch. He reflected on previous days like this, where James had gotten to sick to function and had to rely on Thomas to care for him. He knew how much James hated it, hated being vulnerable and helpless, unable to care for himself. Thomas himself hated it, hated seeing James so upset, with nothing he could do to help him except look after him to the best of his ability. Thomas hated how often this happened, every month without fail. He hated how James was too weak to not get sick. He hated how he was the only one who could take care of him.  
But he didn't hate James.  
He could never hate James. No matter how many times he got sick, he would never hate James. Thomas was brought out of this thought process by the sudden ding of the timer, indicating that the eggs were done. Carefully placing the eggs on a plate, he carried them back to the front room, where James was still curled underneath his blankets, holding them close, like a shield from the outside world, a barrier to protect him from the further illness.  
Thomas settled down next to him, pulling at the blankets until his boyfriend was revealed, and handed James the plate, preparing himself for the day ahead with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that i wrote something that isnt in a text format  
> I struggle writing like this (Suprise suprise) so any help or tips woul be helpful, thanks!  
> As always, i live for the validation of comments and kudos, so, hmu.  
> (Also hmu on, [My Tumblr](http://kian-cant-even.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
